Para Smile
by Alo-chan
Summary: Una ciudad más, un crimen más pero todo sea por que el final del Show, nuestro Show sea espectacular. (DollxCiel)
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer Fic en este Fandom... cosa rara porque he seguido Kuroshitsuji dese hace algunos años pero al fin me anime a escribir una historia.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji/Black Buttler pertenecen a la increíble Yana Toboso quien hace un excelente trabajo xD y este fic es solo con fines de entretenimiento n_n

**Nota Importante:** Este fanfic está basado más bien en el manga, en la saga del circo, ya que el anime recién está comenzando y al parecer le cambiaran algunas cosas espero no arruinen esta genial saga. por lo que advierto **Posible Spoiler**

* * *

Capitulo 1. Comienza el espectáculo.

Habíamos llegado a Londres un nuevo lugar, nuestra misión era la misma que Padre nos encomendó, por mi parte esperaba que Joker cambiara de idea, que nos escuchara y por fin dejáramos de seguir las ordenes de Padre pero eso debía esperar hasta que todos lo habláramos.

Suspire mientras pensaba en nuestra misión pero enseguida la algarabía del público en nuestro desfile me hizo reaccionar y levantar la mano sin mostrar reacción alguna siempre en mi papel de La princesa Doll.

El show debía comenzar, el día de hoy era nuestra primera presentación en Londres, es extraño pensar que aun me pongo nerviosa con cada presentación mía mas sabiendo que llevo haciendo esto tantas veces que he logrado olvidar los tropiezos y heridas del pasado.

"El funambulismo de vida o muerte de nuestra princesa Dol"

Escucho mi entrada, respiro profundo mientras doy los primeros pasos, me tambaleo ligeramente "tranquila, lo has hecho muchas veces" y enseguida con pensamiento firme continuo con mi acto con perfecto equilibrio sosteniéndome con las manos en la cuerda levando los pies al aire, escucho los aplausos, suspiro aliviada se que lo he hecho bien.

La siguiente en entrar fue hermana Beast me sentía despreocupada a fin mi acto había ya pasado pero de repente escuche gritos del público en medio del espectáculo, ¡Dios mio! ¿Le paso algo a Beast? Llego corriendo tan rápido como mis pies me lo permiten pero desde lejos veo como un hombre de negro está siendo atacado por Betty pero era realmente extraño parecía estarlo disfrutando.

Al final de la noche Joker llego con noticias para nosotros los artistas principales del show, al parecer el tipo extraño quería formar parte del grupo y él lo describió como un gran talento, Joker también nos dijo que el tenia a alguien más que también quería unirse al circo. Beast y Dagger no parecían estar muy felices al respecto pero yo me alegre demasiado, me hacia feliz saber que mientras más personas se unieran al Arca de Noe mas lejos estaríamos del diluvio que Padre representaba para mí y para mis hermanos.

Me muero por conocer a los nuevos miembros del grupo.

* * *

Muy simplón este primer capítulo, pero se me ocurrió de repente hacia unos días y dudaba en subirlo pero a final de cuantas aquí esta, espero les haya gustado…

Espero Reviews, déjenme saber si debo continuar con la historia, Jitomatazos pedradas y hasta Latigazos de Beast son bienvenidos… solo no sean tan crueles xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, aquí vengo a actualizar esta pequeña historia, a petición de los lectores ya no serán drabbles, gracias por sus comentarios, creo que soy como todos siempre que llega un Review, yo estoy como: ¡Siii! ¡Viva México! por cierto soy de México xD

Por cierto como comente antes este Fic esta basado en el Manga así que para quienes no lo hayan leído o estén viendo el anime aclaro: **Posible Spoiler**

Pero dejando de la do el blah blah blah aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero les guste n_n

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Así te conocí**

Al fin había amanecido ahora conoceríamos a los nuevos reclutas del circo, desde temprano procure estar lista y ser Doll la princesa, las flores sobre mi cabeza era mi parte favorita, las pestañas blancas como la luna al igual que mi vestido y por último el maquillaje el cual me coloque con cuidado, debía estar presentable. Mi reflejo frente al espejo me decían que estaba lista, sonreí esperaba conocerlos ya.

Todos nos habíamos reunido para conocerlos, el mayos se veía muy elegante, apuesto y estaba vestido todo de negro, ¡Vaya! sin duda era extraño, creo que es el tipo de persona que se ven en los carteles de las ciudades a las que hemos visitado, esos actores de teatro famosos que parecen eternamente jóvenes. Por lo que Joker nos había dicho el había pasado, entonces nos presento al chico que venía con él.

Desde que lo vi tuve una sensación extraña, cálida, lo primero que note era su mirada de ojos azules, el también parecía ser igual que el hombre de negro ambos se veían tan elegantes como algo salido de un cuento. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo igual que los míos ¡Vaya que sorpresa! Y llevaba un parche… eso es lo que me hizo querer estar cerca, querer conocerlo y de ser posible ayudarlo a adaptarse en el grupo, se sentí muy animada con esa idea.

Creo que no será necesario ayudarlo, fue sorprendente verlo lanzar los cuchillos siempre dio al blanco Joker u Dagger se quedaron muy sorprendidos fue muy divertido ver la cara que pusieron, ¡Ha! Creo que no pensaron que lo lograría, pero la siguiente prueba era la cuerda floja… ahí si me preocupe. Acompañe al chico hasta arriba él se veía muy serio no intente decirle nada porque parecía preocupado, comencé a pensar que tal vez le tanga miedo a las alturas

Cuando estuvimos en lo alto de la plataforma me asegure de atar muy fuerte la cuerda, ahí fue cuando por primera vez cruzamos palabra.

-Está muy apretado –Volteo hacia mí con esas palabras

Pero que bobo esto no era algo fácil era obvio que las cueras debían estar bien atadas si no quería caer. –Tienes que estar bien sostenido –Le conteste pero hermano Joker avalo lo que decía pidiéndome que lo atara bien fuerte. Al principio se veía inseguro, sentí muchas ganas de decirle a Joker que suspendiera esa prueba pero de repente su rostro cambio como de una gran seguridad y comenzó a caminar sobre la cuerda, tengo que admitir que me sorprendió su valentía, He he creo que ni siquiera yo lo hice tan bien la primera vez.

Desde lo alto vi como Joker lo aprobaba, me recosté sobre la madera con mis manos sosteniendo mi rostro para poder verlo bien sin preocupación, era muy mono y muy flacucho pero me agradaba, no importaba que sea muy bueno de todas formas le pediría a hermano Joker que me dejara guiarlo.

Nos reunimos nuevamente para darle oficialmente la bienvenida al Circo Arca de Noe, Joker había escogido ya sus nombres el grande se llamaría Black, su nombre me gusto era perfecto para él y Finnian se llamaría Smile. Después del recorrido que Joker les dio fui muy deprisa a hablar con él.

-Hermano, hermano –Le llame

-¿Hey que pasa Doll? –me respondió con una sonrisa y su siempre buen humor.

-Hermano quería pedirte que me dejaras compartir la tienda con Smile –Dije muy emocionada, me había quitado la peluca así que no tenía que seguir con el rol de Doll aunque hermano siempre me llamase así.

-¿Quieres compartir tu tu tienda? Pequeña Doll sabes que no podemos dejar que los principiantes tengan una tienda principal como la tuya –Me contesto con un dedo sobre mi nariz

Me sonroje y baje la mirada apenada–Lo sé, por eso quería pedirte que me dejaras decir que soy una novata como él para compartir su tienda y ayudarlo a adaptarse al circo –Joker puso su dedo sobre mi mentón haciendo que lo mirara otra vez.

-Claro que puedes compartir su tienda si es lo que quieres –Me dijo y entonces me sonrió contagiándome con esa sonrisa –Les diremos después de su entrenamiento

La noche llego finalmente yo me había quitado el traje y el maquillaje volvía a ser yo "Pecas" como algunos me llamaban, caminaba al lado de Joker hasta donde estaban los novatos

-Bien Doll estos son los resultados de la lotería –Me dijo guiñándome el ojo mientras llegábamos y ahí estaban los tres Smile, Black y Traje.

Entonces hermano Joker anuncio que Smile compartiría el cuarto conmigo el no pareció tener ninguna reacción a eso, y eso me pareció genial, pero cuando le dijeron que Black compartiría tienda con Traje si se altero, Hahahaha comienzo a pensar que Black parece su Mamá, no le he visto estar separado de él desde que ambos llegaron, pero la lotería estaba hecho y ahora ambos compartiríamos la tienda.

-Vamos Smile te mostrare la tienda –Lo tome de la mano corriendo hacia nuestra tienda

-¿Oye puedo tomar la litera de arriba? –Apenas llegamos subí las escalones hacia arriba

-Claro, creo que prefiero la de debajo de todas formas –Me contesto, su forma de hablar era siempre así, no dejaba de pasarme por la cabeza así que le pregunte por eso.

El me contesto que había vivido siempre en una mansión y por eso se había tenido esa costumbre, esa explicación me pareció bien.

-Bien entonces solo échame un grito si se te antoja comer algo –Le dije pero entonces recordé

-¿Oye quieres algunos dulces? Son de la famosa compañía Funtom de que sabor quieres ¿Caramelo, leche o fresa? –Le mostré las tres paletas para que escogiera, parecía muy tímido al respecto pero tomo la de caramelo.

-Muy buena elección ese también me gusta –Le dije pero creo que me ignoro porque no lo escuche decir nada en cuanto se metió en su litera

No importaba que fuera muy serio el niño me agradaba así que tome el caramelo de leche con una sonrisa –Buenas noches Smile –Le dije y no sé en qué momento me deje llevar por el sueño.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado comentarios, quejas sugerencias jitomatazos son bienvenidos, por cierto me pareció mejor llamar a Wiliam por el nombre de Traje a pesar que los demás nombres siempre los pongo en ingles al igual que el de Pecas espero no crear confusión o algo.

Hasta la proxima c:


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, agradezco el gran interés a este pequeño Fic, se que me tarde un poco pero he aquí el siguiente capitulo.

He decidido combinar algunas cosas que sucedieron en el anime junto con el manga, como dije antes este esta basado en el manga. Igualmente iré cambiando algunos acontecimientos agregando o quitando cosas

en fin dejo de aburrirlo he aquí el cap n_n

* * *

**Por el único que mentiría.**

Te observaba dormir tranquilamente, eres lindo, me desperté más que temprano y esperaba que despertaras pero dormías como un tronco, podrás ser un niño muy mono pero teníamos trabajo que hacer y tu linda cara no nos iba a alimentar.

-Simile levántate –Te agite para lograr que despertaras pero sí que eres necio, ni siquiera te moviste, me puse mas ruda –Hey levántate –Murmuraste no se qué cosas y luego te levantaste muy asustado, como si recordaras algo. Lo lamento niño pedir disculpas no te salvara.

-No hay tiempo para siestas, los novatos debemos preparar el desayuno –Debía ser firme con él, solo así se aprenderá las reglas del circo, Salí de la carpa mientras se vestía, si que será una Nena tardaba demasiado.

-Date prisa o me iré sin ti –Le grite y él me grito "Ya voy" de vuelta, tenemos una comunicación única.

Fuera de las literas donde preparábamos el desayuno tepe di que pelaras papas, pero al volver contigo ¡Que rayos! Black se ponía meloso, ahora confirmo que parece tu Mami, ¿no será que de verdad lo es?, la idea me causa gracia y no pierdo oportunidad de molestarte con eso, te vez muy graciosos poniéndote colorado.

Regreso contigo después de un rato para ver como ibas con las papas, ahora me percato que además de lento, también eres torpe, ¿Qué has hecho con las papas? Veo mis ilusiones de un rico almuerzo desvanecerse pero Black llega con una solución, guau el es un genio.

Ahora si la guerra a comenzado, hora de comer, esta es una de las principales lecciones que deberás aprender, cuando llega la hora de almorzar ya no hay hermanos ni familia. Te tomo de la mano y te muestro como se hace, nos metemos entre todos para conseguir algo de comida.

-¡APÁRTENSE DE MI CAMINO!

Eres un desastre, ¿solo alcanzaste pan? Ahora entiendo porque eres tan flaco, pero si quieres crecer fuerte tienes que comer así que te comparto de mi plato.

Ahora entrenamos después de una rica comida, pero.. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Te vez mas rígido que una vara y más débil que un ratón, nada comparado a Traje y Black ¡Son increíbles! ¿Cómo es que hacen eso? Equilibrase sobre varias pelotas y sobre tubos ¡vaya! Que tenemos que esforzarnos para alcanzarlos

Nuestra practica ha terminado y estas más que rendido, miro hacia ti, tal vez algún reclamo o algo que te impulse a esforzarte más estaba a punto de salir de mi boca pero volteas y me sonríes… no hice nada más que sonreírte de vuelta.

-Estoy exhausta necesito una ducha

-¿Hay duchas aquí? –La idea parece emocionarte

-Claro que hay duchas -¡Duh! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Tomo tu mano y de un momento a otro ya estamos en las duchas

-¡Es aquí! –No te viste muy feliz por esto pero da igual, es hora de bañarse.

Tomo un balde de agua –Oye desvístete, te tallare la espalda

-¿Esto es la ducha? sin.. sin puertas y ¿en invierno? y ¿con esa agua?

-Si… es agua, ¿Eso que…? –Otra pregunta sin sentido, ¿Con que más te bañarías si no es con agua? sí que eres un poco raro

Te estas poniendo pesado así que pienso en darte una mano –Si te la arrojas y te limpias por ti mismo no habrá problema –Intento ayudarte a quitar la ropa pero te pones necio

-Yo paso después de todo –Dices así como si nada, ¡rayos! Eres como un animalito terco, tengo que cuidar de ti así que me reusó a dejarte ir sin antes bañarte, por el forcejeo ambos caemos sobre otros baldes de agua.

-Peor mira lo que ha pasado, incluso yo me he empapado

-¿Quieres por favor moverte? –Lo dices en un tono tan haragán que no me dejas más remedio que obligarte a tomar un baño.

-Lo lamento, pero ya estas empapado date por vencido –Me pongo firme y comienzo por desvestirte

Tú sigues negándote pero te ignoro soy más grande y creo que más fuerte me las arreglo para levantar tu camisa y… Carraspeo tienes una cicatriz en la espalda, pero más que una cicatriz parece una marca de esas que únicamente se le pone al ganado, no sé qué pensar al respecto pero tú no dudas.

Me golpeas la mano zafándote de mi agarre para salir huyendo, no podía sentirme más culpable por eso… después de todo al igual que yo tú también tienes tus propios secretos… y solo puedo pensar que; has pasado por mucho… igual que yo.

.

.

.

El show había terminado, este definitivamente había sido un show sorprendente, la participación de Traje y Black fue increíble, esos dos son un par de novatos de alta é que esforzarme aun mas para llegar a ser como ellos, pienso con gran emoción.

Mientras caminamos con el grupo, me desvió del camino, estoy segura de haber visto algo raro una sombra tras una caja, me acerco con sigilo, estoy a unos pasos y… te veo ahí, pero eso no me angustia, lo que me angustia es lo que veo detrás de ti y que tu pareces ignorar

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Volteas asustado al escucharme cubro tu boca de inmediato, nadie debe saber que estas aquí, veo tu mirada, estas asustado por mi.

-Hey doll –Dagas me llama, así que salgo detrás de las cajas sosteniendo a la serpiente de Snake que estaba casi por morderte menso mal la note a tiempo.

-Una serpiente andaba suelta –Mencione saliendo detrás de las cajas, dando tiempo y distracción para que todos se marcharan, espere silenciosa a que estuvieran lo bastante lejos y voltee de nuevo hacia ti.

Realmente no me importo porque es que estabas ahí escondido, más preocupante para mí era sacarte de ahí antes de que alguien te descubrieran. Seguían viéndote asustado y temeroso así que por ahora decidí seguir el juego de mi actuación como Doll –Ven por aquí –Tome tu mano para guiarte por un atajo hasta fuera de las tiendas principales.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? –¡Cielos! Tu pregunta es seria me doy cuenta otra vez que aún no te das cuenta asique no tengo más remedio que decírtelo, vaya que eres distraído.

-Soy yo –Me saco la peluca y te sonrió, del sonrojo pasaste a estar totalmente pálido, ni tú te la creías.

-¡Pecas! Eres un chico y aun así usas ese traje -¡Ouch! Eso me dio en el orgullo de mujer, te las are pagar

-¡Que rudo! Es obvio que soy una mujer -Tomo tu mano y la poso sobre mi pecho -¿Vez? –Casi pude ver como se erizaban tus cabellos, creo que nunca habías estado así de confianzudo con una chica, aquí veo venir el momento perfecto para vengarme por tu distracción.

-Si quieres puedes ver abajo –Mi tono es coquetón y de inmediato te apartas sonrojado y creo que enojado, es divertido molestarte

-¡No gracias! –Me gritas exaltado

-De todas maneras ¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿No te advirtió Jocker sobre las serpientes venenosas? –Más que cualquier cosa tu salud me parecías más importante

De la nada comienzas a gritar angustiado -¡Lo lamento! Juro que hoy no me he robado nada, por favor no me echen de aquí -Me quedo sin aliento

-Antes de convertirme en criado, yo vivía en la costa este haciendo lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir. Sabía que eso era algo malo pero no podía evitarlo, en la mansión en la que trabajaba se enteraron y me echaron de ahí –No sé qué decir incluso estas temblando, creo que tienes más problemas de los que esperaba

-Y uh... ¿no robaste nada?

-No lo juro por dios –Contestas de inmediato, siento que eres sincero y después de todo creo que te lo debo.

-No hay más remedio, está bien –Digo de manera rendida

-No le diré a nadie tu secreto, así estaremos a mano –Te sonreí de manera compasiva o eso quiero creer pero creo que fue diferente.

–Pero no vuelvas a robar –Intento parecer estricta pero es que la verdad no lo soy realmente… creo que al menos no lo seria contigo.

-Si –contestas y toses ligeramente –te puedo preguntar algo, ¿Por qué un miembro de primer nivel comparte la tienda conmigo? –Realmente no pudiste evitar preguntar, que remedio.

-Ha… no me gusta mucho tener una habitación privada –Contesto indiferente –…Creo que estar con alguien más me ayuda a dormir mejor –Comento de repente sincerándome contigo aunque tú no sepas los verdaderos motivos tras esa confesión.

-Eso no te molesta ¿verdad? –Me angustio un poco el estar incomodándote tal vez

-Por supuesto que no –Contestas a la vez, y me siento aliviada

-Entonces este será nuestro secreto –me sentí emocionada por eso, ambos tendríamos un secreto mutuo y te ofrecí la mano, me sonreíste aceptándola.

Me despedí de ti para cambiarme y volver a nuestra tienda, tu sonrisa nunca se marchó y la mía igualmente permaneció.

Me quite el traje y el maquillaje, volvía ser quien era y por mi mente no dejaba de pasar nuestro secreto, escucharlo de ese modo me resultaba encantador, moría de ganas de volver a nuestra tienda para que habláramos de lo que fuera, sentía que ahora podía confiar en ti más que en nadie… empezaba a tener por seguro que eras el primero por el que mentía, apenas me daba cuenta que estaba ocultando la verdad a mis hermanos pero eso no parecía importarme, creo que tienes ese efecto en mi… que quizá te empiezo a ver como parte de mi familia, el único que no tiene las manos manchadas en sangre y quiero protegerte.

Mientras me acerco a la tienda te veo salir de la de Traje y Negro, estas a su lado cuando de repente te desvaneces en el suelo, sentí mi corazón pararse al verte caer -¿Smile que te sucede?

Entre Negro y yo te llevamos con el doctor él nos dijo que tenías asma, negro confirmo que jamás te había visto así, así que solo pude sentirme culpable cuando el doctor menciono que debió ser por bañarte fuera.

Abriste los ojos de repente pidiendo por agua, te veías tan frágil tan inocente, se me encogió el corazón, el doctor dijo que debías descansar y nosotros también, junto a Negro salimos de la tienda.

Volví a nuestra tienda y me senté sobre tu cama, mire hacia tu almohada, quería que estuvieses ahí… no lograría conciliar el sueño, así que me escabullí a la tienda donde tú estabas, supongo que fui lo bastante rápida porque pronto estaba ahí frente a ti.

Me acerque a tu cama y te observe dormir, te veías intranquilo y no dejas de moverte, entre en algo de pánico me morid el labio angustiada e intente sacudirte para que despertaras y de repente hablaste –Mamá, papá… alguien.

Carraspee sorprendida, llamabas a tus padres y me hiciste recordar a los míos, pero creo que la gran diferencia es que ellos si fueron buenos contigo es por eso que los buscas desesperado en tus sueños… lo supe entonces, eres especial, no solo por ser quien eres, eres especial para mí.

Respire profundo y me recosté a tu lado, tus agitados sueños no se detuvieron y por instinto te cubrí con mis brazos, solo entonces pareciste calmarte y no podía sentirme más feliz por eso sonreí risueña. Tal vez solo fue por el sueño quizá la culpa o tan solo el sentimiento… pero mientras me dejaba llevar por el sueño, solo podía pensar que quería que seas tú quien me acompañe Sobre las colinas y más allá…

* * *

Bien espero les haya gustado, lo importante en este fic es que esta desde el punto de vita de Doll, de igual forma me gustaría saber ¿que les pareció?

Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas ... constructivas son bienvenidas xD

Me despido, hasta la próxima

Alo-chan.


End file.
